the_holy_shiblefandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Cannabis McKay
"Let there be Dank!" ''-''Shane welcoming Zanzibarians in Zanzibar. Bud 8.3 billion. Shane Cannabis McKay is a mighty, and very powerful God who created one of the most divine galaxys out there, Cann-Nii-Baas. Within this galaxy is his masterpiece, Zanzibar. Using his abilities and with the help of his Demi-Gods, Shane helps protect the Universe. He is also the General of The National Zanzibarian Military and The Anus Warriors. In his spare time he likes relax, shoot some b-balls, and get baked as balls. Background Shane Cannabis McKay was born on October 9th, Bud 1, or, the beginning of time. In the beginning, Shane and God were the only Gods in the entire Universe. They were really good friends who just liked to sit back, relax, and play some b-ball. After 7.5 billion Buds, Shane started to get bored of only being with God, so he created the first Demi-God, and his new friend, Gavith. The three lived happily together for about 5 million Buds, but needed a place to live. Shane then got an idea to create a place where everyone can be happy. Using all of his abilities and taking almost 1 billion Buds to make, Shane created the galaxy Cann-Nii-Baas. Within this new galaxy was his masterpiece, Zanzibar. Shane then created many cities and Zanzibarians in Zanzibar. Shane, God, and Gavith quicly settled into the new planet. "Let there be Dank!" yelled shane welcoming his new citizens and friends. Shane, Gavith, and God lived happily together in Sha City, Zanzibar for about 2,000 Buds, but needed a new friend to chill with. Shane then created the Demi-God, Chase. It took Shane a lot of work create Chase because Chase was similiar (in power) to Gavith. Chase and Gavith would then often get into arguments on whos more superior. After living in Zanzibar for another billion Buds, God left to make his own galaxy. 4 billion Buds later, Shane and Gavith left Zanzibar to visit God and his new creation. Shane and Gavith lived on Earth for thousands of years but left when WWII started. Adolf Hitler decided to try and invade Zanzibar. The National Zanzibarian Military, which was commanded by, Shane, Gavith, Chase, Maya Angelou, Snoop Dogg, and Shrek did everything in their power to keep Zanzibar safe. After fighting the Nazi's for 5 Buds, Hitler fled back to Earth and was killed by Mohammed Biig Dik. Shane and Gavith decided to stay in Zanziabar until 1999 (Earth Time). In Bud 13.8 billion, Shane, Gavith, and Chase returned to Earth but had to make new forms of themselves to keep their identities safe. In 2003, Shane and Gavith began their search for Bin Laden, who recently killed Mohammed Biig Diik. After 8 Buds of searching, Gavith located and killed Bin Laden. Shane, Chase, and Gavith are currently living in The United States of America and are about to begin Operation Pinky Licker. Abilities Since Shane is a god, he has the abilities to do whatever the hell he wants. Create galaxys, planets, Demi-Gods, you name it. Shane used his abilities to create many Demi-Gods such as, Gavith and Chase, and to create the galaxy, Cann-Nii-Baas, and the planet, Zanzibar. Shane also is an Anus Warrior, which means he is a Anus Justsu master. Shane often uses these abilities for dicking around, but also uses them when he has to, like protecting Zanzinbar and such.